1. Field
The present disclosure generally relates to a chip package for semiconductor dies or chips. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a chip package that includes heat sinks with interdigitated heat pipes.
2. Related Art
Many chip packages contain multiple integrated circuits. During operation, these integrated circuits generate heat. This heat is often conducted away from the integrated circuits using thermal-management techniques, such as heat sinks with heat pipes having high thermal conductivity, which transport the heat to fins, which transport the heat away convectively via forced air.
The presence of multiple integrated circuits on a circuit board can pose design and performance challenges. For example, if two adjacent integrated circuits on a circuit board are separated by a small distance, a single heat sink may be used for both integrated circuits. This heat sink may be thermally coupled to the two integrated circuits using a thermal-interface material. However, if the top surfaces of the two integrated circuits are not coplanar, there can be significant variations in the thickness of the thermal-interface material, which can reduce the thermal performance of the heat sinks.
Furthermore, if separate heat sinks are used for each of the integrated circuits and the adjacent integrated circuits are separated by a small distance, the fins of the two heat sinks may mechanically interfere with each other. This problem can be addressed by truncating the fins and/or the length of the heat pipes at regions of mechanical interference. However, this truncation can reduce the thermal performance of the heat sinks.
Hence, what is needed is a chip package without the above-described problems.